


Девятое правило

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: «Трахаться с Тайлером – как гладить утюгом волосы на руке посреди гоночной трассы, где расстояние между тобой и машинами меньше, чем зазор между огуречной банкой и её крышкой».





	Девятое правило

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ninth Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879040) by [GleefulMayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulMayhem/pseuds/GleefulMayhem). 



Трахаться с Тайлером — как гладить утюгом волосы на руке посреди гоночной трассы, где расстояние между тобой и машинами меньше, чем зазор между огуречной банкой и её крышкой.

Я однажды сказал об этом Тайлеру, а на следующее утро проснулся с членом в такой банке. От холодного рассола мой член съежился и стал походить на корнишон.

Каждое утро ты просыпаешься, находя в теле ещё одну новую мышцу, до которой пока не успели добраться в Клубе. Иногда эти мышцы кажутся такими незнакомыми, что ты убежден: это просто его сперма затвердела и прицепилась, как какая-то раковая опухоль, с которой тебе нужно учиться дружить.

Раз в неделю ты стираешь одежду зубной щеткой в медленно текущей из крана дерьмовой воде. Ты не говоришь обезьянкам проекта «Разгром» об этом позаботиться, потому что Тайлер запретил.

— Только дай им унюхать малейший запах твоей кончи, и у них крышу снесёт. Единственное, в чём человек нуждается больше, чем в хорошей драке — это хреновый трах, — говорит он каждую неделю, прежде чем отобрать у тебя зубную щетку и самому встать у раковины.

Тайлер гладит мне рубашки, каждый раз, когда мы выходим на работу. Не важно, кем: официантами ли, которые мочатся в суп, или секретарями, которые остаются допоздна, чтобы потом расплавить жёсткий диск и сжечь все бумаги в шкафах для документов. Нанести больший урон проще, если сначала тебе будут доверять.

Кто-то из новых обезьянок замечает и ухмыляется. Тайлер подходит к нему и тушит сигарету о место щелочного ожога у него на руке. Обезьяна обрушивается на пол, как горящее здание.

Тайлер Дёрден трахается, будто пытается впечатать сигаретные ожоги в твой костный мозг.

Думаю, об этом Марла пыталась сказать мне, когда советовала не приближаться к нему слишком близко.

— Он как лесной пожар, но не такой угарный, как венерическая болезнь. Нет, он съедает тебя, и ты вроде бы сплёвываешь, но потом это повторяется снова и снова, и поджигает твои лобковые волосы, — она делает длинную затяжку и кладёт сигарету прямо на своё копеечное платье. — Классическая Золушка, Эллушка сгоревшего до золы скелета.

Мне стоило её послушать.

Перед официальными мероприятиями Тайлер завязывает мне галстук-бабочку.

Марла ухмыляется, выглядывая из-за двери холодильника, и забирает последнюю миску чистого от мочи супа. В её шагах на пути к ванной ясно слышится «я тебе говорила».

— Игнорируй её. Она просто бесится, что я не позволяю обезьянкам её трахнуть.

Кто-то из обезьянок предлагает податься в конгресс. К этому моменту у нас достаточно голосов, чтобы протолкнуть любой закон, даже сделать проституцию обязательным требованием для присяжных.

Я — налитая кровью эрекция Уилла.

Тайлер трахается, будто кислород недостаточно горюч для него. Будто всех мировых запасов воды не хватит, чтобы погасить зажжённое им пламя.

Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

Тайлер позволяет мне спать в его комнате, потому что оргазмы — как и любые другие маленькие смерти — оживляют его. Он выходит из дома ещё до того, как мой член перестает дёргаться. Когда утром я выхожу из его комнаты, Марла спит в коридоре. Её юбка заправлена в лифчик, а рука лежит на промежности.

Я не замечаю её и спотыкаюсь.

Она просыпается и вытирает руку о платье, оставляя глянцевое пятно.

— Знаешь, у вас с Тайлером всё не так плохо, как я думала. Хотелось бы, чтобы он и меня так трахнул.

Она хватает куртку и уходит, не обращая внимание на задранное платье.

На тарелке с размякшими хлопьями я нахожу записку от Тайлера с указанием больницы в паре городишек от нас. Я ем размякший сахарный картон, размышляя об использовании больниц. Бойцовский клуб проводит в них много времени.

Я планирую пойти пешком, надеясь вывести Тайлера из себя, но тут подъезжает такси и настаивает, чтобы я залез внутрь.

— Сэр сказал, что ждет вас, сэр. Ему не терпится начать вашу «встречу», сэр.

Я бы спросил, зачем воздушные кавычки, но и так знаю, что получу в ответ только перечисление правил.

Мы подъезжаем, когда Тайлер меняет последний болт на почтовом ящике. Он не смотрит на меня, пока мы не оказываемся в здании, где он стаскивает с меня штаны и отсасывает так, что я почти кончаю.

Я — тяжелые яйца Джона.

Он останавливается.

— Проект "Разгром" растет очень быстро, нам больше нельзя исключать женщин. — У меня перед глазами плавают черные пятна. Кровь не доходит до мозга. — Среди нас уже есть несколько официанток, а медсёстры и фармацевтическая индустрия будут следующими.

Я опираюсь на стену, когда пролетающий сквозняк заставляет член дёрнуться.

— Прикройся, среди нас присутствуют дамы. — Это не правда. Тайлер позабавлено прищелкивает языком, и я вздрагиваю. Он смотрит на меня, прищурившись, будто солнце пытается выжечь ему глаза, а он берёт его на слабо. — Я всегда получаю то, что хочу.

С видом заскучавшего суперзлодея, он падает в кресло во главе стола.

— Забудь про свой корнишон и слушай. Мы проникнем в медицинскую отрасль, просто чтобы Клубам было полегче. Потом на очереди страховые компании. С ублюдками-нефтяниками и повернутыми на экологии будет сложнее, там нужно тщательно планировать. Нам бензин нужен для взрывов, а не автомобилей. И тогда ты подаришь Марле на день рождения президентское кресло.

Я не сомневаюсь, что это возможно. Он — непреодолимая сила, а я — недвижим. Мир подо мной смещается, неся меня домой, пока ещё одно такси на останавливается на обочине, привлекая мое внимание.

На этот раз Тайлер внутри.

— Как ты вообще умудряешься так передвигаться? — Мой член всё ещё стоит. Этого не изменил даже Тайлер, владеющий миром. — Войди уже наконец. — Он не имеет в виду такси.

Ночами, когда обезьянки делают всё как надо, Тайлер оттрахивает меня так, будто он — крупно задолжавший ростовщику идиот. Будто хочет лично преподать урок всем пандам, которые не хотят размножаться ради спасения своего вида.

В эти ночи он спит дома и завязывает мне галстуки.

Марла опять в коридоре. На этот раз она одета в выпускное платье, предназначенное девушке с сиськами как у Большого Боба, а в руках держит галлон мороженого. Она пережевывает растаявшую жижу с таким презрением, что позавидовала бы вся существующая судебная система.

— Он тебя трахает, будто любит. Какая мерзость, господи.

Я разогреваю зажигалкой овсянку недельной давности. Обезьянки подключают дом к основной сети. Я уже начинаю скучать по дерьмовой воде.

— Он знает, что ты не будешь его трахать, поэтому он трахнул меня. Он тобой одержим. — Она поджигает пачку сигарет и греет над огнём руки, хотя на улице шестьдесят девять градусов. — Он уже предложил тебе президентское кресло?

Я поднимаю взгляд. Стеклянная тарелка треснула от жара зажигалки.

— На самом деле, это его подарок тебе на день рождения.

— Ого, а я ведь всего лишь блядь с улицы, даже не часть проекта Разлом.

— Разгром. Проект «Разгром».

Она закатывает глаза.

— Суть в том, что он будет дарить дорогие подарки, а в ответ ждать твой член. Вы уже целовались? Меня он поцеловал только в самую последнюю ночь, когда мы трахались.

— Только с щёлочью. — Это не правда. Тайлер любит засосать меня прямо перед тем, как я готов кончить.

— Ты себя не видишь после того, как отрубишься.

Секс с Тайлером — как взрывающаяся звезда. Адронный коллайдер, пощечина, погружение в измазанный нефтью пляж. После него невозможно оставаться в сознании, если ты не Тайлер.

— Он целует твои веки. — Марла так сильно закатывает глаза, что наверняка повредила зрительный нерв.

С первого этажа слышится голос Тайлера, говорящий мне игнорировать все её слова. Я выбрасываю овсянку в ведро и запихиваю разбитую миску в измельчитель мусора.

Сюжет закручивается на ином уровне.

Стюард передает Тайлеру мой арахис, а я получаю его скотч. Он подмигивает мне, когда Тайлер поднимается с кресла.

Некоторое время назад, мы с Тайлером присоединились к клубу «на высоте мили». После слов Марлы я слишком сильно на этом концентрируюсь, пока губы Тайлера вдруг не оказываются на моем члене, а его пальцы у меня в заднице. Дверь даже не закрыта, и обезьянки наблюдают, будто это какая-то привилегия. Когда я кончаю на стену, он целует меня в лоб.

Жжёт как щёлочь.

Мы останавливаемся на Гавайях у какой-то компании, которая занимается сожжением мусора в машинах. Это сэкономит бензин, чтобы мы смогли поджечь как можно больше домов ублюдков из корпораций.

Я не упоминаю, что мы тоже в какой-то степени ублюдки из корпорации.

Мы идём на пляж.

— Ты не знаешь, что такое боль, пока не почувствуешь песок в открытых ранах, — говорит Тайлер.

Мы не дерёмся.

— Мир — это моя устрица. А ты тогда кто?

— Песчинка? Планктон?

— Ты — моя блядская жемчужина. — Тайлер делает глубокий вдох, злясь, что я не могу читать его мысли. — Ты — та раковая опухоль, которая делает устрицу желанной и стоящей моего времени, но не имеющая питательной ценности.

— Ты всегда убиваешь того, кого любишь. — Я знаю это, потому что Тайлер знает это.

— На достаточно длинной временной шкале выживаемость всех существ равна нулю. — Тайлер достает из багажника бутыль керосина.

— Ты повторяешься. — Тайлер идет к дому какого-то очередного богача.

Я не собираюсь притворяться, что понимаю пользовательское соглашение, но всё равно нажимаю «согласиться».

— Я люблю тебя достаточно, чтобы кастрировать.

— Я ненавижу каждую щепку мебели из каталогов. — Он бросает в лужу бензина старую зажигалку.

Мой кулак ударяет его в живот точно так же, как он когда-то разбил мне нос.

Девятое правило Бойцовского клуба — не говорить о чувствах. Мы же не в средней школе.

Секс с Тайлером Дёрденом — как роза, если ты забываешь об лепестках, и сделана она из одних только шипов.

Ну, блядь, и что такого?


End file.
